


there is beauty in denial

by pelnakhara



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Abuse Mentions, Internalized Transphobia, M/M, Poetry, Trans Character, for my crackship, it's a lot of hurt and worldbuilding and effort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelnakhara/pseuds/pelnakhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>feigned bravery is easy in the dark</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is beauty in denial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [regretofthefallingleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regretofthefallingleaf/gifts).



> The only thing I can really say for myself is that it's a companion piece to [ this. ](http://cruellionheart.tumblr.com/post/67931733307/this-is-the-sound-of-skin-against-skin-this)
> 
> In short, this has been my OTP for a long while. Uh. Trans male Reno. It happened because roleplay.

This is the sound of skin against skin,  
This is a man who thinks he’s a sin.  
**A pattern of bruises across his chest,**  
He’ll give nothing but his absolute best.  
Hair painted cherry to match his pounding heart,  
But you know that’s not what it was at the start.  
**He wants to believe, wants to trust what you say,**  
And he thinks it’s the truth, at the end of the day.  
Feigned bravery is easy in the dark,  
It will all fade away with the hand’s mark.  
**Each in your own, you serve a different lord,**  
And you are tied to them, bound by an invisible cord.  
Not proud to be a servant, though the life is easy,  
Yet, cover your eyes, pretend he’s not beastly.  
**In the end of it all, you both will die,**  
Though whose hand, you know not by.  
Master of time, and muse of the fight,  
Go to sleep, my child, I’ll turn out the light.


End file.
